hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Hijotee's Giant Pyramid Challenge
Hijotee's Giant Pyramid Challenge (also known as the Pyramid 3D Maze Challenge or simply the Giant Pyramid) is the second major project that Hijotee has created for his Minecraft Gaming Series that started on April 2013 and ended on August 2017. The pyramid is the longest lasting project that Hijotee has ever made, with construction lasting over 4 years. This was due to the limited amount of feedback from his viewers (unlike his other Minecraft series) therefore leading to Hijotee's decision to not post the next episode of the series until the previous episode gained a certain amount of feedback. The first two episodes were very unsuccessful, taking almost four years to get the feedback that Hijotee wanted. This led the third episode to not be released until the end of 2016, over 3 and a half years later since the second episode. By 2016 however, Hijotee had almost 10 times the subscribers as he did on April 2013, so when the new video was posted, it wasn't long until the third episode gained the required feedback for the fourth episode to be released. Shortly after, Hijotee built the entire pyramid offscreen and completed the whole project on July 30, 2017. Over the course of the following month, Hijotee created the final episodes and cinematic videos in post-production and uploaded the remaining videos on a weekly basis. The pyramid is made completely out of sandstone and wood blocks and was created block-by-block (hence why it took so long to build). As seen in his construction videos, Hijotee built the whole project in first-person view, making it very difficult to navigate to higher sections, especially in the ceiling areas. Therefore, he decided that it was easier to build the pyramid in layers, simply going up to the next layer as soon as the previous one was completed, making it a very slow and lengthly process. The pyramid’s interior has a total of six stories with each story being five blocks high; walls are all three blocks high and a flooring and a roofing layer is placed in between each story. In total, this makes the whole pyramid exactly 32 blocks high (including a base and cap layer) and 64 blocks wide. From the outside the pyramid looks very basic, but the inside contains a multi-level maze complex where the challenge takes place. The survival challenge is very simple; players must enter the maze on the front of the pyramid and navigate their way through the maze and try to find and reach the exit on the other side of the pyramid without being killed by the various monsters that are living inside the pyramid. If players can successfully manage to go through the entire maze and come out alive, then they will win the challenge. To make the challenge more difficult, players enter the pyramid with nothing more than bare necessities and must find crafting tables in order to build weapons to defeat the monsters that will get in their way. Players must also find coal stored inside various chests all around the pyramid so they can cook the raw food that they carry in the furnaces. Due to the sheer size of the pyramid and the limited time that food lasts in the game, players may end up getting lost inside the maze, and will probably starve before a monster reaches them or will get sick if they eat the raw uncooked food, so food in this game is just as important as weapons. However, the higher that players go in the pyramid, the more rewarding objects found will be, making it more easier to fight monsters but harder to find their way out the deeper they go in. Once players manage to exit in the end, they will be congratulated for their amazing skills in the game and will be encouraged to share the challenge with their friends. Below is a list of all the videos for the Giant Pyramid series, including construction videos, gameplay, and cinematic overviews. Final Videos *'Cinematic Video:' "Minecraft - Hijotee's Giant Pyramid & 3D Maze (100% Completed)" – Video (September 15, 2017) *'Challenge Video:' "Minecraft - Hijotee's Giant Pyramid Challenge (Full Gameplay)" – Video (September 22, 2017) Construction Videos Other Videos *"Minecraft is Back! (New 2016 Series)" – Video (November 26, 2016) *"The Worst Thing Ever to Happen in Minecraft!" – Video (December 30, 2016)